Todo cambió
by Lollipoop
Summary: Porque Kagome llegó y con su sonrisa, le dio color a su pequeño mundo gris. Esa era la verdad, Inuyasha había cambiado y todo gracias a ella. •Para Smiling Girl.


**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago historias por diversión y blah, blah. Nada con fines de lucro.

_**N/A: **_Para Smiling Girl. Te lo debía, espero y te guste, chica eres genial, y me caes súper bien y escribes de las mil maravillas.

* * *

**Todo cambió  
**_  
Todo cambió cuando te vi, de blanco y negro a color me convertí._

* * *

La estaba observando de nuevo, detallando cada facción de su rostro y admirando su sonrisa. Se sentía un maldito acosador, pero no podía dejar de mirarla, era como una adicción extraña.

No podía ignorar las malas palabras que ella decía cuando estaba enojada, o sus risas cuando algo la alegraba, simplemente no podía. InuYasha no entendía el porqué de sus acciones, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia.

Kagome estaba jugando con Shippō. El chico podía escuchar toda la conversación, ya que se encontraba recostado en la rama de un árbol.

Al medio demonio le gustaba tener su espacio para pensar, aunque también en ocasiones, lo llegaba a odiar, porque en esos momentos lo invadían pensamientos raros. Obviamente esto no le gustaba, ya que lo confundían respecto a las decisiones que tenía que tomar, o sobre su opinión con respecto a una persona.

Y ahora le estaba sucediendo; Se encontraba teniendo un debate interno sobre Kagome. En su pequeño cerebro tenía muy en claro su objetivo (que era destruir a Naraku), pero aun así no podía evitar sacar las cosas buenas del asunto, como por ejemplo: había logrado formar amigos, ahora confiaba más en la gente y conoció lo que era sufrir por los demás. Todas esas situaciones y sentimientos, se las debía a Kagome, a esa chiquilla revoltosa y amargada que le ponía el mundo de cabeza. Su orgullo jamás le permitiría decirle esas palabras a la humana, pero en el fondo le estaba agradecido, porque ella le había dado color a su mundo gris.

Todo lo que sufrió en su niñez, lo había hecho malhumorado y agresivo. Su forma de ver el mundo era negativa, él buscaba cualquier manera de tener más poder y demostrarles a los demás que podía ganar. Después conoció a Kikyō y sufrió otra traición, eso quería decir más dolor a su corazón y obviamente más desconfianza.

Pero Kagome no lo traicionó como los demás. Era una chica fuerte, con mucho carácter y bondad. Era la segunda persona que lloró por él, después de su madre. Fue la humana que no lo abandonó en ningún momento. Era la persona que más lo conocía y era la chica que quería estar a su lado incondicionalmente. Así era esa mujer gritona; única.

En esos momentos, InuYasha se dio cuenta de cómo se encontraba la situación y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, esa era la verdad: Kagome lo cambió y él le estaba agradecido.

El chico había empezado a experimentar nuevos sentimientos, cosas que nunca había sentido, como: dolor, angustia, celos, enojo, felicidad, alegría, amistad y... el más importante, aunque el idiota aún no sabía cuál era, sólo entendía que era un sentimiento muy especial.

Todas esas emociones las vivía todos los días, gracias a sus amigos y experiencias. Era despertarse y ver cosas nuevas. Eso lo hacía madurar poco a poco.

—¡InuYasha! —escuchó que lo llamaban—. ¡Baja por favor!

—¿Para qué quieres que baje? –le preguntó malhumorado.

—Me voy a mi época —respondió Kagome.

InuYasha frunció el ceño enojado y la miró con rabia. Inmediatamente saltó de donde estaba, para quedar frente a frente con la chica.

—¡Cómo eres fastidiosa! ¿A qué vas?

—¡Necesito descansar! ¿Soy humana, recuerdas? —Kagome se estresaba fácilmente. Amaba mucho al medio demonio, pero también la desesperaba.

—Ah, sí. Débil humana —sonrió triunfante.

—¡Eres un idiota! —la chica tomó la mochila amarilla y empezó a caminar—. Me voy y no me sigas.

—¡Tú no me das órdenes niña! —observó como Kagome se tensaba y avanzaba más rápido.

—Nos vemos en tres días —dijo la pelinegra antes de desaparecer.

InuYasha se quedó viendo el pozo con una extraña calma.

—Definitivamente —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Kagome es única.

* * *

¡Hola!

Jajaja se me ocurrió después de escuchar la canción de _Todo cambió – Camila. _Me encanta(L)

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dejan sus comentarios?

Gracias por leer.

**Lolli. **


End file.
